Between Worlds
by TheSabanBoi
Summary: When someone upsets the foundations of the multiverse, someone must stop them.


**Beach City**

The large pad in the back of the small house lit up as four figures of varying sizes appeared in it's all stepped off the warp pad at different speeds.

"That was awesome!", said the young, human child in the group. "I wouldn't say 'awesome', Steven", the thin figure replied.

"You're right. It was SUPER AWESOME!", said theshort, purple girl.

"It's over, at least. This creature was stronger than the others." The tall, broad-shouldered woman turned to face them all as she spoke.

Just as she finished turning, a low rumble echoed across the floor, shaking the various things on shelves and hanging from the walls. "What was that?" Steven walked to the window to look outside.

On the beach, was a lone figure. It appeared to be human, but that was questionable. They were stumbling up on their feet, which were covered by a pair of white boots with red diamonds on the tops. Their bodysuit matched a similar color scheme, with a  
/belt that was adorned by a silver buckle with a golden core. They wore white, long gloves and a red helmet. The visor of the helmetwas as black as a shadow, and had a silver, human-like mouthpiece.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, Pearl. You think he's friendly?" Steven looked up at the thin Gem.

Garnet, the tallest Gem, saw his sidearm, an angular blaster with an extended grip. "He might not be. Let's go check it out." On that command, the three exited the house, moving rather quickly.

"Mmmmnph. What happened?" The red-clad male looked around at the surrounding, being caught on the sight of the temple, and what appeared to be it's occupants, heading right for him. "Who are you?", he called out.

"We were about to ask the same of you", Garnet responded. As they moved closer, each of the Gems summoned their weapons.

"Whoa! Alright then. If you wanna fight, bring it!" He entered a fighting stance before charging at them. "Blade Blaster!", he called out before drawing out his sidearm and firing a few shots, hitting Amethyst and Steven's shield.

Amethyst grunted as she was hit, but kept advancing with the others. She swung his whip at the advancing foe, but he jumped high into the air to avoid it. He folded his blaster into it's sword mode as Pearl swung her spear at him, catching the blade.  
/"Nice try." He kicked her away and slashed at her further, only for his strikes to be blocked by the spear.

Steven threw his shield at Pearl's attacker, hitting his belt buckle and knocking the small coin out of it.

"Oh, no!" He pushed Pearl back as his suit disappeared, revealing his true form.

He was slightly muscular, with black hair. He wore gray sweatpants and a sleeveless, red shirt with white tennis shoes.

Garnet picked his coin up. "Now, who are you?" She appeared to act as if she was going to break the coin.

"Jason. I don't know how I got here." He pulled out the belt buckle to his suit. "Hand me the coin."

Reluctant, Garnet did so. Jason put the coin inside the buckle and put it away.

"What is that?" Steven looked up at Jason and pointed at the place where the buckle was.

"It's my Morpher." He pulled it back out to show him. "It lets me morph into my ranger form."

The other gems were confused by what he was saying, but Steven was intrigued. "Show me!"

Jason smiled and nodded, liking the boy's spirit. He stepped back and held the Morpher out in frontof him. He shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!" A green grid appeared around his body before forming into his suit. "Mighty Morphin'. Red ranger!"

"Whoa!" Steven's eyes lit up at the spectacle he just witnessed. The other gems were shocked. "How is that possible?", Pearl asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story. Now listen, I don't belong here. My guess is that something, or someone, is messing with the barriers between our dimensions. And I don't think their intentions are good." Jason raised his fist in front of his face.

"Then if we're going to find out the cause of it, we have to work together." Garnet raised her hand up and put it out to Jasonfor a handshake. At first bewildered by the strange gem embedded in her palm, he took her hand and shook it. "Agreed."

 _ **That's Chapter 1! I'm planning on writing a whole lot more for this, so stay tuned if you want to know what happens next.**_


End file.
